


Unspoken

by gogopowerjughead



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogopowerjughead/pseuds/gogopowerjughead
Summary: To say that there was a secret was an understatement. The four original and the two newcomers promise no more secrets after what happened in Texas. It was still going on, Lucas still had to choose between Riley and Maya. While Farkle, Zay, and Smackle watched. He didn't know who to choose, and everyone knew that this would go on for months.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Smackle would have joined them earlier

What a lovely day it was, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the tension between the triangle seems to have died down a little bit. As they entered the class, Matthews greeted each of them one by one. He started talking about something that was actual history, and not about his daughters and her friends lives. It was boring to all of the friends, but a little less boring to the two smarty pants. Zay and Lucas were doing something random, Maya and Riley were having a silent conversation, and Isadora and Farkle were answering every question the there was. The bell rang and they all stood from their seats, heading off to English class. But while on the way there, someone pushed Farkle down and walked away before anyone could see what happened, or who it was.

Lucas helped him up, him being the only one who saw him on the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly and brushed him off a bit, Farkle only nodded and continued his way to class, pretending it was just an accident. He took his normal seat and sighed a bit, looking at the board before looking down at his desk. Lucas looked to Farkle and worry filled his features. Something was wrong, but he didn't know anything. He stayed quiet for the rest of the time, trying to wrack his brain for anything that could be going on.

Not once did it cross his mind that Farkle may be being bullied again.

After class, they all went to lunch and Lucas made sure to stay by Farkle. "Lucas, what are you doing?" Farkle asked quietly and looked up at the other. "Sitting next to my buddy, that's what I'm doing." He asked and smiled a bit, making Farkle feel.. safe for some reason. He smiled back and looked ahead at the two ladies in front of him. "Where are Zay and Smackle?" he asked quietly. The others shrugged. "Disappeared somewhere." they spoke and went back to eating. Farkle nodded and felt eyes on him. He turned around but saw no one. Then his phone beeped, he checked it but immediately turned it off because he saw the second word and didn't want to read the rest. He sighed.

Maybe he really was a nothing, a nobody, a scum of the earth. Maybe he didn't deserve everything he had, maybe he wasn't as great as he acted. Maybe he was just someone who didn't have a purpose in life, and was just a waste of air.

A tear fell down his cheek, he wiped it and looked up, seeing them stare at him. He smiled a bit before standing up and running away. Lucas was the first one after him, seeing exactly where he went and following where he entered. He opened the door and looked to Farkle. "Whats the matter?" he asked quietly and sat next to the other, who had his knees brought up to his chest, head laying in them. Maya and Riley came in soon after and closed the door behind them. "Farkle, what's going on?" Maya basically demanded. Farkle shook his head. "Just bad thoughts filing my mind." He smiled a fake one and stood up, "Sorry for making a big deal, but Lucas needed some running because he hasn't done it in so long, I thought I could help him by giving him a chase," he spoke and walked out of the room, leaving the others staring at each other with blank expressions.

He made his way to Farkle and put his hand on his shoulder. Farkle just looked at him and hugged him. "What's wrong, Farkle?" His Texan accent thick, laced with concern. "It's.. nothing Lucas." he spoke and pulled away. He smiled a broken one and made his way to class, taking his normal seat behind Riley's. The rest of the class entered, but Farkle wasn't himself. He stayed quiet and didn't answer any questions and was basically looking around as if someone was watching him.


End file.
